User talk:Jon Johnson
User Page - SIGNATURE OBLIGATORY NO NON-LOVIAN DEBATES HERE! Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jon Johnson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 11:41, January 31, 2010 Parties On this site you can participate in politics by either joining or founding a political party. When you have 50 votes you will be made a citizen and vote in the elections when they are being held, after having been made a citizen by our Monarch Dimitri I. Are you interested in joining the LCP, my political party? We are always looking for new members. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask. Take care and godspeed! Dr. Magnus 12:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :PS: A warm welcome to the site. I hope you will enjoy your stay! Dr. Magnus 12:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you explain what you mean by saying 'When you have 50 votes you will be made a citizen and vote in the elections when they are being held, after having been made a citizen by our Monarch Dimitri I'?. I'm really interested to go in politics, but I thing that it is rather designated to wait a bit, and see how things go around here. That will only make my political choice the correct one. But thanks very much for the invitation! Jon Johnson 12:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is very simple: in order to become a citizen, you have to get at least 50 edits. When you get 50 edits, you are made a citizen. Did I say votes? My bad! I meant edits. When you get 50 edits you will be made a citizen! If you want to join the LCP (and the invitation still stands of course) you can add your name to the list of members. And there is no correct political choice: it is all based on what you feel is right. So take care and enjoy being here. Also, I can suggest you to make a character. Mine is August Magnus Donia, the Baron of Donia from Donia Castle. Use your imagination! Good luck and take care! Dr. Magnus 13:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not saying that a political choice can be correct, but I want to know how the political landscape precisely works. Whether I'm joining or not, I will let you now something! And I hope that those 50 edits will be there soon, so I can become a citizen, what are the exact rights of citizens? Jon Johnson 14:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The rights of a citizen? Well: #A citizen may vote in the elections #A citizen may run for MOTC (M'ember '''O'f 'T'he 'C'ongress) #A citizen may own a house or several #A citizen may found political parties You already have the ability, even as a non-citizen, to create characters, cooperations, businesses, participate in polls, write blogs and so forth. Hope this helps! Dr. Magnus 16:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks this helps a lot! Jon Johnson 17:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: If you want an explaination of what political party to join, I recommend going to this page. Edward Hannis 19:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Or look at the category political parties. May I remind you there is one party in the list, the IGP or Iron Guard Party that is fascist, you'd better not join that one as it is pretty controversial. Just a word of well meant advice to a very welcome newbie! Dr. Magnus 19:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I have already read the page on politics, but I'm planning to wait till I am a full citizen of Lovia. And I am indeed not planning to join a fascist party. Do they score well, here in Lovia? Jon Johnson 22:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, they are here but have no real power . Welcome by the way! 17:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No need to worry, the last active member of the IGP, Drabo Doorian, was just blocked for another month a couple of days ago. And indeed: they no longer have any power (the never had) and possess no more real threat. Or do they? Dr. Magnus 18:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Calathriner Industries ::Sir, will you please read the article on Calathriner Industries and give me feedback? --Catherine 14:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the article, maybe you should work on the company logo but that is a personal choice however. Jon Johnson 16:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) hey I'm new to this wiki hi what political party are you of!!!??/Couplaohla 21:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm with the Progressive Democrats, Lovia's number one party for open-minded people. Jon Johnson 21:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Always welcome 08:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Rainbow warrior? This isn't an attempt to get you on a save-the-whale trip, I just wanted to know if you consider yourself to be more leftist or rather liberal-progressive? You are a member of the Progressive Democrats so you could be either, right? 18:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :You can consider me leftist, al that right bullshit doesn't suit me! Jon Johnson 19:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks a lot. Please also have a look at the new discussion on our party forum (the one on the bottom). 07:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship Thanks for your numerous edits! If you want (and who doesn't?) you can become a Lovian citizen. What we would like to know is this: * Your full name: Jon Johnson * Your biological sex: * The address (town/city, neighborhood, street, etc.): Noble City, Little Europe, 5 Water-lily Avenue Thanks, 07:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed that you still aren't a citizen, despite of great work and more edits than needed. I guess Dimitri just forgot it. I'll make you citizen in a minute. Congratulations! 13:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I did indeed. My apologies. 14:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Party You seem like a real nice and clever guy. Exactly the type of guy any political party would be glad to welcome among their ranks. The LCP, is interested. I am the Baron of Donia, August Magnus Donia and I hereby welcome you to join the party. You can do so by adding your name in the list of members. What do you say? What will be your answer, your excellence? The Donia Clan can be a very useful and powerful ally. If you join the party you will always be allowed to attend regular meetings at Donia castle. We are almost like "royalty". Well, let me know your answer my friend. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 11:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Pierius, don't you think this is very low-to-the-ground? You aren't afraid of the renewed PD, are you? 11:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course I am afraid of the renewed PD! Who would not be? At the mid-term elections you will probably completely dominate the political arena! We want to secure our place by recruiting new members, because we have lost quite a few people lately. Dr. Magnus 11:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you should try to polish your party's image? I'm working on a new party manifest. 11:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I should. And perhaps we should take better use of our newspaper, the Messenger set up by comrade Hengst Smid (Scanderson)... But as of now, we are losing members rapidly and gaining no new ones. I am worried and deeply concerned. I desperately want to recruit new members, but cannot really be sure if they will "stay active". Dr. Magnus 11:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :If I may speak my mind? I believe the rapid growth experienced by the LCP was the result of a tumultuous anti-establishment wave. After this storm passed, what it eventually had to do, the LCP lost several members. 12:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps there is some truth in your theory. But we have never realy been populist, really hard-line, or violent like the IGP. We also supported the Monarchy, or at least I know I do... Dr. Magnus 12:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I will start making a list of all members of which I'm thinking of to be leftist, and we'll see who is interested and who isn't Jon Johnson 22:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the invitation, but I'm waiting to swop parties until I have seen wether the leftist move of PD is really enough to hold me there. You also seem a great politician!! But I think there must come a great leftist, socialist party before reforming with in Lovia can start, I hope you agree with that? Jon Johnson 18:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Everyone stop making so much stupid parties i regret even making the LR or the LCRP. Marcus Villanova 18:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, sir Johnson, I can assure you the LCP is the most leftist party Lovia has ever seen. Just join in and see what happens! You may dine with me at Donia Castle and as the Baron of Donia and patriarch of the Donia Clan, I have the authority to knight you, sir Johnson, count of Whateveryoulike, if you do good work for me. What does your excellence say? Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 18:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you mean by 'good work'? I was thinking of uniting all leftist and leftist inspired parties in one large socialist party! Maybe we should discuss this proposal somewhere, maybe your Castle is perfect, invite some notable leftist politicians and we'll discuss it. Jon Johnson 20:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I would rather have you as a member of the LCP just for now. So that you could speak and act on our behalf. However, you idea sounds very interesting to me. Very bold also, which I like! You may invite leftist politicians, important ones, to Donia Castle and discuss your proposal. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 21:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to spoil the fun guys, but I doubt the LCP will be able to keep up with the ultra-progressive leftism the PD is preparing. Just take a look at the bottom of this page. 07:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Film Are you interested in starring the film Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure, starring famous action stars Rico Wasabi and Thomas R. Wang, among others? You may invent a role and add yourself (that is, your character) in the list of characters. What do you say? Dr. Magnus 15:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't fit well on camera screens. Perhaps I could be a stuntman? You don't see those well in the movie do you? Jon Johnson 15:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You may be a stuntman, of course you may! Just include yourself in the film's article then, by all means! Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 15:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) hi john, What are your plans for the LTC? Pierlot McCrooke 18:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, working things out, making things clear, and than I think we can start thinking about the future, but what did you had in mind? Jon Johnson 21:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Full List Here's the minute by minute list for the liberal meeting March 7th... know as the LCP day 12:00 PM Speech by local Newhaven citizens 4:00 PM Choir Singing 6:00 PM Smid will open up the day's offical speeches. 6:15 PM Break 7:30 PM Speech by Noble City LCP members 9:00 PM Smid introduces Donia and Donia gives a cool speech March 8th... know as LCP day 2 4:00 PM Re-airing Donia's speech 5:30 PM Break 7:00 PM Speech by local LCP TVers 9:00 PM Re-airing Donia's Speech March 9th... know as LCP day 3 5:00 PM Media questions 7:00 PM Questions to Donia by the media 8:30 PM Re-airing Donia's Speech March 10th... know as PD day 1 1:00 PM Marcus Villanova kicks off the PD's days 2:00 PM Speeches by local PD Noble Cityers 5:30 PM Break 7:00 PM Alyssa officaly kicks off the nights events 9:00 PM Yuri gives a Kick Ass speech March 11th... know as PD day 2 Nothing March 12th... know as PD day 3 12:00 PM Re-airing Yrui's speech 2:00 PM Media questions 4:00 PM In side look into be hind the sceens 5:00 PM Speeches by Newhaven PD voters 6:30 PM Break 8:00 PM Re-airing yuir's speech March 13th... know as PD day 4 1:30 PM Jon kicks off the day with a short speech 3:00 PM Questions to Alyssa 5:00 PM Questions to Yuri about the current state of Lovia 7:00 PM Break 9:00 PM Speech by Alyssa March 14th... know as PD day 5 3:00 PM Re-airing the behind the sences stuff 5:00 PM Speeches re-aired 9:00 PM Media stuff March 15th... know as PD day 6 Nothing... Media day March 16th... know as PD day 7 2:30 PM Alyssa kicks off day 7 4:00 PM Speech by local Hamlet citizens that vote for the PD 7:00 PM Media Break 9:00 PM Speech by Jon Johnson March 17th... know as PD day 8 3:00 PM Re-airing all Speeches by evreyone 9:00 PM Media stuff March 18th... know as AFL day 1 12:00 PM open podeum all day to any AFL members March 19th... know as WLP day 1 12:00 PM Andy kicks off WLP days by giving short speech. 3:00 PM Speeched by local Hurbanova WLP members 5:00 PM break 8:00 PM Opening to WLP first day from Andy 9:00 PM Martha gives cool Speech March 20th... know as WLP day 2 1:30 PM Re-airing Martha's speech 3:00 PM Media Stuff 5:00 PM questions to Martha 8:00 PM Re-airing Martha's speech March 21st... know as WLP day 3 Media Day Break March 22nd... know as WLP day 4 1:00 PM Martha kicks off day 4 3:00 PM Re-airing Martha's speech 5:00 PM Speech by PD Seven Citizens 7:00 PM Martha offiacly opens up night activites 9:00 PM Andy gives schmexy speech March 23rd... know as WLP day 5 4:00 PM Re-airing Both WLP speeches 7:30 PM Re-airing all speeches so far March 24th... know as WLP day 6 12:00 PM Andy and Martha give cool colab speech 3:00 PM yuri and Andy appear side by side 5:00 PM Media Questions to all people 7:00 PM Re-airing all speeches by the WLP March 25th... know as Unity day final 11:00 AM Yuri kicks off final day 12:00 PM Donia gives small insight to final day 1:30 PM AFL member from the Kings speak 3:00 PM Andy, Yrui, and Donia party leaders get questioned by media 5:30 PM Martha kicks off final night 7:00 PM Yuri introduces the nights final person 9:00 PM Marcus gives final kick ass speech ..... anything else with media.... is this a good schedule? Finalize it!! please!!! and put it on the talk page thing!! Marcus Villanova 00:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I like what you've done truly, but first of all, I've seen choir singing somewhere, that isn't necessary, and btw it is a leftist progressivist meeting, not a '''liberal meeting, I hope you know this. I'll work on it and make it a little shorter, because otherwise It'll be difficult for others to understand, but thx! Jon Johnson 07:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) just to let you know ya i agree the convention as i call it is a month long here in the states if we have a party convention it's a week long a Keynote Speech every night and there is always a cool theme... well there's a cool theme if you go to the Democratic Party Convention...LOL Marcus Villanova 14:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Milk is good for everyone Care to help out with my Milk is good for everyone-media campaign? We need some more famous faces to support this media offensive. It is designed to improve the diet of Lovian children and the elderly. Dr. Magnus 15:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :You had to speech today, but I guess you forgot, I'm going to remove you from the list Jon Johnson 16:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) To bad. You can write I did not attend because of a tragic death in the family. Dr. Magnus 16:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Want to add your name to to the article on the media-milk capaign I started? Dr. Magnus 16:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::What is the main goal of the campaign? Jon Johnson 21:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) To make the Lovian citizens drink more milk and consume more dairy products overall. It will strenghten the bones and health and bones will not break as easily, especially in the elderly who will get an increased bone-density because of the calcium that is in the milk. Dr. Magnus 06:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V hello hello, again i don't need to point this out because it's pretty obviuous but our leftest meeting was a flop.=[ Marcus Villanova 22:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :No it isn't speeches will come up today, wait a bit, it's not because Donia did not speech that it is a flop, I see it as a blessing Jon Johnson 14:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I will speech in about 15 minutes 14:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can't wait!! Jon Johnson 14:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Published, short and powerful I believe. Readable and yet inspiring. 14:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As I hoped Jon Johnson 14:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm already looking forward to your contribution. 15:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well yours was really great! You have a wide vocabrange! Jon Johnson 16:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Royal Educational Aims Council As Prime Minister and rector of the BBU I must make sure two seats of the Royal Educational Aims Council are occupied. I have decided to give one to you because you have shown a lot of initiative and goodwill since you came to Lovia. Keep up the good work and make sure the next generation of Lovians gets the best education possible. 06:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Funny I actually had the idea for a pac or lobby group a long time ago to... does PIGER want a seperation from MOTC and PM elections if so put my name on the list!Marcus Villanova 13:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't really thinking of changing that, but become a member and when we start working out some things maybe your proposal can be added to the others, what do you think? PS: also have a look on Cassiopeia, Jon Johnson 13:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yay i can put my name on the list right!Marcus Villanova 17:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed you can! Jon Johnson 17:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Magnus He retired so can i have his 12.5 of LTV? I just love it! Do you mind showing some indie comedy like the vids on my page? Marcus Villanova 16:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Also he told me i could have evrything of his in a chat page here...Marcus Villanova 16:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's not I that decides this alone, we'll have to vote with the active shareholders I suppose, I'm letting you know very fast what the results of the vote is! Jon Johnson 16:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) debate Would you debate on current issues at the FBR a day before the polls open to disscus the issues?Marcus Villanova 20:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :In sweet memory of J.B. Tito - 1892-1980 09:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Who? anyway More info if you join... It's on May 16th the questions will be on the talk page.Marcus Villanova 21:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Feel free to bring in some questions of your own too, and that counts for both of you! 06:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Federal Police I have been watching your back for quite a while, and I have noticed that you have some good ideas, I know you are a bit over-enthusiastic from time to time, but we need such a figure, would you be interested in becoming head of the federal police? 16:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nice I would like to take up this function, what do I have to do for this? Jon Johnson 16:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to inform you... but Federal Police appointments are made by the Secretary of Welfare (Edward Hannis). Alyssa, I suggest you ask Hannis whether he will take your suggestion, being Jon, and make him head of police. 17:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I've looked it up on this page and I think ACR is correct: Medvedev II Government Jon Johnson 17:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::She's wrong. The page is wrong, in fact. The Federal Law says it's Welfare's call. 17:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have 2 issues on this (1) Hannis is gone, (2) it isn't that logical that Welfare can appoint this figure. I'm off course not trying to get benefit out of this situation with a party member that could appoint me Jon Johnson 18:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Although that law was not written by me (AJ's work), I suppose he gave it to Welfare because "ensuring the people's safety" is more related to the people's welfare than to the people's justice. Anyway, it's not a bad thing that this duty belongs to the Welfare department. As I said before, contact Hannis and I'm sure he'll listen to some good advice . By the way, the Constitution states that Congressmen who haven't edited for 31 without further notice are declared "inactive". THÉN, you could vote a motion of distrust against him to remove him. Perhaps you could just ask him, I'm sure he is around somewhere. 18:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thanx I'll have a chat with him and with Alyssa of course Jon Johnson 22:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::My fault, I just read it on the government page. Maybe it is better if we settle this matter after the elections when things are different. 09:05, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you for voting for the LLCP and Marcus Villanova we hope our parties can bond and take congress by storm! Again thanks for the vote. Marcus Villanova 00:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Photosjonnie Hey Sjonnie . You're one of the guys in the 2010 Congress of whom we don't have a (realistic) picture. Perhaps an idea to upload a picture the press and Congress may use? If you do so, don't forget to check your wiki-age 07:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, i did not load up a photo because I'm to handsome to be on a site :p I'll search one to upload :p, besides do you know a good bookshop in ghent were i can buy a map of Luxembourg (but a very detailed one?) I'm going on a camping trip very soon, with some marvelous friends Jon Johnson 09:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::(Sorry for butting in, but I happen to remember an atlas bookstore on the Kortrijksesteenweg, close to the Bijloke.) -- 09:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::And what the name? Jon Johnson 09:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have not the slightest clue! -- 09:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh okay, I might look it up this afternoon, I'll ask my friends whether they have time around 5es, (that's the time my examination is done :p) Jon Johnson 09:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A camping trip? Sounds nice. With how many are you guys, or indeed 'persons'? 13:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Two guys and a person :p Jon Johnson 15:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Tax Room As our new '''Chief Tax Policy, you are asked to help out the Department of Finance in the [[Talk:Department of Finance/Tax Room|'Tax Room']]. Thanks. Percival E. Galahad 11:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Finally accepted The Six-Point-System is finally accepted with 12 against 2 votes. I incorporated it in the Constitution today (July 4). If you want to see for yourself, it is in Article 8. Congratulations! 07:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) We are neighbors now. Maybe I can invite you on my summer bbq? Just don't make to much noise when my mother comes over to lodge. Harold Freeman 15:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Woow, I'd like to, who is your mother? Jon Johnson 15:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::She goes picnicking in the new park with me next week. Maybe you can join, then I can introduce you? She is a very nice lady. Harold Freeman 15:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh great, but she mustn't think she a great party for me, I have my eye dropped on a lovian princess Jon Johnson 15:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid you do not understand. My mother isn't a party animal for you have dropped something on the princess? Are you using drugs, my boy? They all are nowadays? Harold Freeman 15:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, we are dating on a regular basis now Jon Johnson 16:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you dating my mom?! Harold Freeman 16:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, your daddy , No I'm not dating your mom, I'm daiting a beautifully shaped, intelligent, and fine lady, I don't think your mom looks like that? Jon Johnson 16:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :In the days I was young such things happened everyday. Who is your mystery date? Harold Freeman 16:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Who is your father? P.S. My date? It has to remain silent, you know, not to evoke hatred feelings with her current husband Jon Johnson 16:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Unfortunately i never had a chance to really know my father. He got killed by ZANU rebels when I was five. p.s. you shouldn't date married woman, or man for that matter. Harold Freeman 16:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I'll be silent for a minute now! Jon Johnson 16:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::You couldn't know but I must ask you to stop seeing fellow citizens their wives, just being a good christian here. Harold Freeman 16:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Did I ever say I dated your mom and the princess and some others, since when do you use the plural form? Jon Johnson 16:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::She is a princess so I used the royal form for being polite. This is just a wild guess but you are not ****** the king his fiancee are you? Harold Freeman 16:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No one of his father's bastard children, you know someone with a lot of money, but without recognition, I'm helping her out a bit you see Jon Johnson 16:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :This is getting too complicated for me, I prefer playing 'find Wally' instead. Harold Freeman 16:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll mail you in private her contact details and some pictures Jon Johnson 16:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Are they like, you knwo, 'special pictures' of 'such a girl'? Harold Freeman 16:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, the're are lovely! You'll see, and now I'm gone my mother baked fishes Jon Johnson 16:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::We ate a chicken dish of the take-away indian down the road, though I can't spell its name. Harold Freeman 16:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Feedback Do you like the new Census Law that i proposed in the second chamber? Marcus Villanova 16:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I like it and was going to vote Pro :p, could you check out my sandpit, the taxes act needs to be implemented as soon as possible Jon Johnson 16:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure!Marcus Villanova 16:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Tnx, why did you change pines, do you have permission? Jon Johnson 16:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, I appreciate the effort but I think we all know there is forest south of Newhaven. Also you can't just change the destination of a lot. Don't feel offended but I will undo your edits. Maybe I can find a new destination for your hotel. 16:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Off course we wil! And Marcus, I had taken an option on those two grounds, see the talk page of Pines Jon Johnson 16:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::If he decides to expand the article on the McGullan Farm it can stay and then you get the other one; but it is a fact that you asked for both and that I'd said you could take them since they are for sale - without altering the destination that is. 17:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt, but is was Sjors and not Marcus :p Jon Johnson 21:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Awch, looks like we both made a painful mistake then. 07:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The Comrade Sees You! Comrade Meow has noticed your struggles with User:SjorskingmaWikistad, but you are fighting the wrong enemy comrade. Our ranks need to be closed if we want to take down global capitalism. For the correct handling of contradictions among the people, see a comrade's best friend. Though this might seem funny, I'm very serieus. Sort your problems out or it will be political re-education for the both of you. 16:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to speak so freely but if it is allowed to change one's town, I'll be editing every town in Lovia. Jon Johnson 11:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC)